Pancakes
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: Matthew Williams was used to being invisible, but a certain angry Italian might have noticed him at the most recent World Meeting. And now Matthew really wants to make Lovino the perfect pancakes, because pancakes make everyone happy, right?
1. Flour

**This is for Nicole and Meg who were joking about a Romanada fic, so I decided to write one. And it turned into this. I have around 16 chapters planned out. I don't know how much there will be in the way of plot, but I'm going to attempt to make it as fluffy as possible.  
><strong>

**I only wish I owned Hetalia. **

Chapter 1: Flour

Matthew groaned as he rolled out of bed at the ungodly hour of six AM. In his opinion, it was way too early to be awake on a Saturday. But it was time for the World Meeting and therefore, he had to get up. He stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth, then trudged downstairs to make some pancakes. Hopefully breakfast would wake him up. Barely opening his eyes, he successfully made his food and a few extra cakes for Kuma-whatever. He reached into his closet, grabbing the first suit his hands brushed and his favorite maple leaf tie. The Canadian was out the door by 6:45, having to walk to England's place (only Arthur would choose to have a meeting start when the sun was barely up).

Matthew walked into the conference room about twenty minutes early. He was not the first to arrive, but he was certainly not the last. Arthur was drawing something on the chalkboard in the front of the room while Ludwig was rifling through a stack of papers. Neither of them looked up when he entered the room, not that that was anyway out of the ordinary. Matthew sighed quietly as he sat in a chair near the furthest corner. He didn't mind it, really, sometimes being invisible was ok. He just wished sometimes that _someone_ would see him, that one person would care. Being invisible was lonely. Even Kuma-whatever turned invisible when Matthew picked him up, and he was a freaking polar bear! How could people not notice a polar bear? And no matter how much he tried to be heard or seen, it usually didn't work, or people mistook him for his brother (who couldn't even get his country's name right for the most part). The only other people that saw him were Arthur and Francis, though Arthur saw his invisible creatures more often, and Francis only noticed him when the Frenchman was being creepy. Well, creepier anyway.

One by one, the personified nations filtered into the room. No one paid him any mind, and he didn't attempt to be noticed. He was perfectly content just sitting in his quiet corner by himself.

With a loud slam of the door, the Italy brothers arrived: Lovino scowling at something or another, as usual, and Feliciano with an absent but happy look on his face, also as usual.

"Ve~! Ludwig!" Feliciano ran over to give Ludwig a hug, making the German look mildly uncomfortable. Lovino glared at them before sweeping his angry gaze around the room. He stalked over to the corner near Matthew and paused by the Canadian's chair. Matthew sighed again. He was used to being sat on at these meetings, usually by Ivan. He never could tell if the Russian knew he was there or not. He looked up at the Italian and winced at the curious glare. It wasn't as threatening or scary as most of the looks Lovino gave, but it was directed straight at him. Or through him, anyway. Matthew wouldn't really mind if Lovino sat on him, he was quite a bit smaller than Ivan. After a moment though, the Italian pulled out the chair next to Matthew and sat down, occasionally looking over at the space the Canadian occupied with a slightly confused glare. That was odd. Matthew wasn't used to people almost seeing him.

The meeting was about to start when Ivan walked in and over to Matthew's chair. Maple. The Canadian winced again, trying to get decently comfortable before the Russian inevitably sat on him.

"Don't sit there." a voice demanded. Matthew looked at Lovino in shock, along with a few nearby nations. No one told the Russian what to do and got away with it.

"Why?" Ivan responded, a scarily innocent smile on his face.

Lovino bristled, glancing at Matthew (or at least his chair) and back up at the towering Russian.

"Just...because, ok! Go sit by the stupid panda bastard!" Yao paled as Ivan 'kolkolkol'ed' his way across the room to sit.

Could...could Lovino _see_ him? His own family rarely knew he existed, yet the Italian kept him from being sat on? Or maybe Lovino just didn't want to sit by Ivan. Matthew couldn't blame him; the Russian was patting Yao on the head almost painfully and Matthew could see the Chinese man's wince across the room.

He looked back over at Lovino, and his violet eyes met a gold-speckled hazel. Matthew froze, half of him hoping Lovino could see him and the other half hoping he could stay invisible so he could just stare into Lovino's eyes.

"Um..." he whispered. Lovino's gaze narrowed and the Italian turned back towards the front of the room without acknowledging him. Sometimes Matthew wished he could just completely disappear forever. That would make everything easier.

After a few minutes of the meeting (the only part where things could actually be accomplished, apparently), most of the countries were fighting about something ridiculous. Alfred had suggested building a giant superhero robot to protect the earth from potential meteors, Arthur had yelled at him for being an idiot, and Kiku had somehow agreed with both of them. Ludwig was trying to regain some semblance of order to the meeting, while Heracles and Feliciano were taking a nap by the window, and Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert were plotting to get everyone drunk later. Lovino just sat there, glaring at everyone. Matthew took the time to observe the small Italian. He didn't remember ever being this close to Lovino before. He had beautiful eyes, Matthew realized, and really nice skin. He also smelled really good. Matthew kept staring out of the corner of his eye at the off-chance of him being noticed. He found himself wanting Lovino to see him, wanting to run his fingers through Lovino's shiny auburn hair, wanting to hold Lovino's hand, wanting to...make Lovino pancakes.

That was it! Matthew would make Lovino pancakes! Everyone noticed food, right? And Matthew made the best pancakes in the universe (at least, according to Alfred). Had the Italian ever had pancakes? His last question haunted him as the meeting ended. Everyone should experience pancakes at some point in their life. He stood up and was one of the first to leave the unsuccessful meeting, instead of hanging around like usual to avoid being stepped on. He was eager to perfect his already amazing pancakes. Lovino needed pancakes. Pancakes made everyone happy. Matthew hurried from the room, not noticing a curious Southern Italian staring after him.


	2. Baking Powder

**Oh my goodness, hi everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I don't know how you all managed to find this story, since it's kind of an obscure ship haha, but I'm so happy you did! **

**Here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Baking Powder

Lovino remained in his chair after the conference. Who was that? And why could only he see him, and only sometimes at that? Feliciano must have put something in the pasta. Again. Now he was seeing things like that English bastard, and everyone already thought he was crazy. Great. And he had kept the insane Russian from sitting on the imaginary guy. Even better.

Lovino slammed his head into the desk. "Chigiii..." he sighed. He could see a fake person. An attractive fake person. This was not what he needed right now. The imaginary guy looked kind of like the American bastard, just with better hair, kinder violet eyes, an overall softness the hero would never possess, and...when had he suddenly become all poetic? That was more like something Feliciano would do. Lovino slammed his head into the table again. Why couldn't he just be normal, more like his brother? Everyone liked him better anyway. He had tried for so long to maintain his half of Italy, all the while keeping his innocent brother safe, and no one appreciated him or knew how much he had to do. And now he was seeing things. No one would take him seriously ever again if they found out. His head met the hard surface with another loud thump. And another. And another.

Wait. He paused mid-thwack. What if the invisible bastard was real? The American _did_ sometimes mention a brother that no one could see, but everyone had assumed that since Arthur had raised Alfred, they both saw imaginary creatures. But even if they were telling the truth, how could a person make themselves that unnoticeable? Wasn't the invisible guy supposedly a nation, one of the biggest? Lovino was only half of a smaller nation and people at least saw him most of the time. Maybe that was because he yelled at them and sulked if they didn't.

He resumed his attempts at making a dent in the table with his head. The way the guy had _looked_ at him. It had to be in his head. He never thought anyone would look at him like that. Of course, the one person to do so might not even be real. Best not get his hopes up.

Lovino just wanted someone to understand. To understand all the pressures he went through, to understand what it was like being trapped in the shadow of your brother, to like him for once, for himself. And the only person who could even attempt to come close to that probably didn't even exist.

"Dammit." He grumbled into the wood, head banging ceasing for the moment as he tried to think through his newly acquired migraine. He had no idea what to do about this situation, no idea who to ask. Everyone would either think he was crazy or give him stupid advice.

He had too much to deal with at the moment, with the economy and the mafia and his brother, and he really couldn't handle anything else right now. And this is what life threw at him. Someone to finally understand him, to care about him. The only catch? They were invisible. He should just forget about this whole thing. So why did it bother him so much that he didn't really know who this guy was; this invisible guy with beautiful, deep eyes that could look straight into your soul and make you feel things you'd never thought you'd feel just with one look and – dammit! It wasn't fair. He couldn't like someone who wasn't real. It really wasn't fair. And he didn't deserve the warm fuzzy feeling and the butterflies he got when the invisible bastard looked at him. And now he sounded like his stupid brother when Feli talked about his stupid potato bastard boyfriend. "Chigi!" he said again, loudly, as he shoved his chair back from the table. He really didn't need this right now. He hated today. World Meetings sucked.

He kicked the door on his way out of the room, leaving a large scuff mark, and stomped his way outside. Feliciano was waiting by the car, along with the potato bastard. Lovino's glare intensified.

"I really should be going." The German muttered awkwardly.

"Ve~ goodbye, Ludwig. I'll see you tomorrow!" Feliciano kissed him lightly and the bastard turned faintly pink as he hurried away to his own car under Lovino's now-mutinous glare. Happy people were stupid and Lovino hated them. "Fratello!" Feliciano cried happily, trying to give him a hug.

"Get off me!" Lovino yelled and attempted to shove him away.

"But Lovi~" he whined.

"Get in the car, idiota." Lovino slammed his own door shut and revved the engine, finally causing Feli to hurry the hell up and stop helplessly staring after his stupid boyfriend.

"Guess what, Lovi! Tomorrow, Ludwig and I are-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about it." Lovino demanded.

"But Lovi!" he whined again.

"No!"

But the overly-excited Feliciano had already begun his incessant chatter, and it took a considerable amount of Lovino's strength to keep himself from slamming his head on the steering wheel or yelling at his idiot brother for being stupid and not ever listening.

He thought back to the invisible man. If he was at the meeting next time, then surely he was real. No one would go to that if they weren't forced to. Maybe they could talk. He felt a bit of his angry tension leave his body. Maybe he should stop yelling at Feliciano, he really didn't deserve it _all_ the time, and – dammit! He was not going soft because he was falling for an invisible guy. Not that he was falling. And even if he was, he'd never admit it.


	3. Salt

**You guys. YOU GUYS. Thank you so much for all of the support for this fic! Seriously I was not expecting this! You make me so happy :)**

Chapter 3: Salt

Pancakes filled Matthew's kitchen. The next world meeting was less than a week away and he had to make these _perfect_. At the moment, he was trying to find the ideal maple syrup to pancake ratio.

Finally running out of batter, he looked up from his stove. His kitchen was a disaster. He'd never seen so many pancakes. Maybe he could get Alfred to come over and help him and Kuma-whatever to eat them. It shouldn't be too hard to convince him if food was involved.

"Kuma! Come eat some pancakes!" he called quietly to his polar bear.

"Who're you?" the bear mumbled as he waddled into the kitchen.

"I'm Canada. I feed you." Matthew sighed. His bear was so forgetful. But he was in a good mood from cooking pancakes and being forgotten again wasn't going to ruin it. He had things to look forward to for once.

A second glance around his kitchen confirmed it was definitely time to call in back-up. He dug his phone out from under a sack of flour.

Alfred answered on the third ring. "Mattie!" thank the maple leaf for caller ID. He hated trying to explain who he was over the phone. "Sup, bro?"

"Hi Alfred. Um. I made pancakes if you-"

"Pancakes? I'll be there in five!" Alfred interrupted excitedly and hung up the phone.

Matthew shook his head in amusement. Only Alfred...

Maybe his brother could give him some advice. He didn't really have anyone else to ask; Arthur would waste his time trying to figure out who he was and Francis' advice would probably make things worse. He shuddered as he remembered getting the 'talk'. That had scarred him for life.

Exactly five minutes after they had hung up, Alfred pounded on the door. Matthew let out a single, quiet laugh. Food was the only thing his brother would be on time for.

"Hey, Al." he greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey, bro! Where are the pancakes?" Alfred gave him a brief one-armed hug, using his other hand to ruffle Matthew's hair. Matthew pushed him off halfheartedly with a smile and led the way to his kitchen.

"Oh my God. They smell delicious. Can you make more?" Alfred gestured around the kitchen, piling a plate full.

Matthew just laughed quietly. "See if you can eat all these first."

"Will do!" Alfred announced and shoved a huge fork-full into his mouth. It was as if the American had made it his own personal mission to devour the hundreds of pancakes stacked around the room. Then again, he probably had.

Before getting a plate for himself, Matthew figured he better ask for advice now before he internally talked himself out of it. "Hey Alfred...can I ask you something?"

"Mmph." Matthew took that as a yes as he got his brother a glass of milk.

"You know Lovino?" Matthew started.

Alfred swallowed and looked up at him, reaching for another pancake. "The angry Italian? Why? Did he do something?" he looked threatening and Matthew felt a surge of happiness at his protectiveness.

"No!" he hurried to answer. "No...Do you...Do you think he likes pancakes?" Matthew asked quietly.

Alfred pondered for a moment, chewing thoughtfully while Matthew fidgeted nervously.

"Is that why you made all these?" Matthew made a face. "Mattie, I know how you get; but he's so angry all the time, don't waste your effort!"

"But...I want him to be happy, Al. And pancakes make everyone happy. And...I think he...I think he may have seen me. Or at least noticed I was there." Matthew trailed off looking at the floor, cheeks turning mildly pink.

"Oh, Mattie." Alfred sighed. "Don't fall for him, you'll just get hurt."

"I think it's too late for that." Matthew whispered as the two North Americans looked around at the mountains of pancakes.

Alfred gave a low whistle, finally taking in the sheer volume of fluffy deliciousness. "Mattie. I know you like him, it's obvious, you've been making pancakes all day. But I also know that you fall fast. Please don't do this just because he might have seen you. You don't even know for sure."

"You don't understand, Alfred. It's a big deal. He kept Ivan from sitting on me!" Matthew felt tears come to his eyes.

Alfred sighed. "I know, Mattie. I know. I'm sorry... I just want you to be happy. Please be careful with your feelings though." Matthew sniffed. "I think he'll love these." Alfred gestured at the pancakes. Matthew was taken aback; his brother was being so much nicer and more sensitive than normal.

After another large bite, he continued. "And if he doesn't I'll hit him. You make the best pancakes ever." There was the Alfred he knew.

The Canadian gave him a watery smile. "Thanks, Al."

He got a few pancakes for himself and joined his brother at the table. "So how are you going to give him the deliciousness?"

Matthew sat in contemplation for a moment. "Well, maybe at Friday's meeting, I can ask him to come a little early to Saturday's? Then he can have them before the conference and they'll still be warm."

"Yeah. I was going to suggest a few fighter jets and maybe a superhero robot, but your idea is probably better this time...Oh my God, Mattie!" Alfred pointed at a half-eaten pancake.

"What?"

"This one! This one's the best _ever!_"

"Are you sure? Do you remember which plate it was from?" Matthew asked.

"Am I sure?" Alfred replied sarcastically. "Of course I'm sure! You may be the expert at making the pancakes, but I'm the expert at eating them. It was from that blue plate over there." he pointed to a carefully stacked pile by the sink.

Matthew smiled. The second to last batch. If his brother deemed them the best, surely they were the ones he should make for Lovino.

**Thanks for reading! I always reply to reviews if you have PM-ing enabled!**


	4. Egg

**My reviewers are so nice! Thank you all so much! Everyone is so happy with the fluff! There has been some concern about getting diabetes from the sweetness, but don't fret, I'll share my insulin! Everyone needs more fluff! :D**

Chapter 4: Egg

Thursday night, Lovino was even moodier than normal. Earlier he had caught himself looking forward to the world meeting, and that bothered him because there was no way he'd ever be looking forward to those stupid meetings. Especially not because of some potentially non-existent guy. Then, to make matters worse, he'd caught himself standing in front of his closet worrying about what to wear.

Scowling, he held up a shirt. He shouldn't be concerning himself with this, but looking nice wouldn't hurt, right?

"Ve~ Lovi! What are you doing?" Feliciano bounced into his room.

Lovino hastily threw the shirt back into the closet, slamming it shut.

"Chigi! Don't you ever knock?" he yelled. "I wasn't doing anything." he answered, turning red.

Feliciano looked at him for a moment, head tilted slightly. "It looked like you were picking out your clothes for tomorrow, and I think that would make sense because of the meeting, but you're all defensive and you haven't cared that much before so you probably have a different reason. Oh, Lovi, do you like someone? When I first liked Ludwig I made sure to dress nice to try to impress him. I really hope you like someone too, Fratello, then you can fall in love and be happy all the time like me and Ludwig!" somehow Feliciano managed to say everything in one breath, smile never leaving his face. "So who is it?"

Lovino glared. "Who is _what_?"

"Who you like!" he said excitedly.

"No one! I don't...I just...Dammit! Go away!" Lovino yelled, his face's color rivaling Spain's best tomatoes.

"Ok, Fratello." Feli looked sad now. Lovino hated making his brother look so disappointed, but he didn't want to talk about it. He most certainly did not have a crush on a guy who may or may not exist. "Well, I hope you do someday, and I hope you tell me. I just want you to be happy too, Lovi." he paused in the doorway, looking at Lovino expectantly.

Lovino sighed. "...I'm sorry I yelled at you. Again." he mumbled.

Feliciano brightened. "That's ok! I forgive you!" And with his sudden mood swing he gave Lovino a quick hug and bounced out of the room before Lovino could yell again, taking the cheerfulness with him.

Lovino opened his closet doors again.

"Chigi..."

OOOOO

The night before the meeting, Matthew was almost giddy with excitement. Tomorrow he was going to talk to Lovino. He had spent the past few days practicing and planning what to say, what to do. It took him hours longer to fall asleep; he was just too excited.

Friday morning when Matthew woke up, he didn't feel as tired as normal. Equating it to his nerves and excitement for talking to Lovino, he went about his typical morning routine as he usually did. Looking up as he was buttoning his shirt, he saw the clock. The meeting started in ten minutes. He was at least fifteen away.

"Maple!" he cursed quietly. Forgoing his tie and grabbing the closest pair of shoes (a pair of battered, well-worn red converse) he bolted out the door and sprinted to the meeting.

OOOOO

Lovino arrived at the meeting at the same time as usual. His typical frown deepened when the invisible guy wasn't there. At least visibly, anyway. He stared at an unoccupied cluster of chairs, then around the room, even under the Russian bastard. No. Definitely not here. Maybe he had just been seeing things. He was beginning to feel disappointed.

Not giving up hope entirely, he managed to keep the seat next to him open. It wasn't too hard with his constant glaring. But by the time the meeting started, there was still no sign of him. He fought the urge to slam his face into the table for making a big deal over nothing. He couldn't believe he was so stupid.

OOOOO

Not wanting to make a scene (if anyone noticed, that is), he slowed down when he got to the conference room. He opened the door and stepped in; nobody looked up from their discussions. Nobody, except Lovino. The Italian had glanced up the instant the Matthew shut the door behind him, his scowl disappearing into a blank look. Matthew felt his heart race for a reason entirely different from running. They stared at each other for a moment, Matthew blushing and Lovino seeming deep in thought. Lovino's gaze traveled down to his shoes and flicked back up, a small smirk appearing on his face. Matthew felt himself get pinker. Looking around, the only empty seat was directly next to the Italian. He made his way over silently and sat down, Lovino's eyes drifting between him and the meeting.

Lovino gave him one nod of acknowledgment before turning his attention and his glare back to the meeting. The Canadian smiled. He hadn't been imagining things; Lovino could see him.

The rest of the meeting passed by relatively decently, until Alfred decided they had been there long enough and demanded that the rest of the issues be dealt with tomorrow. Surprisingly Ludwig had agreed, and the instant permission to leave caused all of the nations to scramble to pack their things and get out of there.

"Ve~ Fratello! Let's go! I want pasta!" Feliciano grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him around the table in the direction of the door, then left him to walk behind as Feliciano skipped ahead.

Matthew opened his mouth as if to say something, reaching out unconsciously with his right hand. He hadn't been able to talk to Lovino yet. He had to do something. He had been planning this for days and he couldn't let it all go to ruin now. The room was loud and in chaos as all the nations were getting ready to leave. There was no way he'd be able to get across the room fast enough. He took a deep breath.

"Lovino!" he called as loudly as he could manage.

The Italian continued walking for a step and Matthew could feel his heart sink. Of course Lovino wouldn't hear him. Why did he even bother getting his hopes up? Then he slowed for two more steps and paused.

"Lovino?" Matthew tried again.

He turned, a slightly confused expression on his face. Their eyes locked. At that moment, Lovino was the only one Matthew could see. There were no other nations, no loud noises, no papers being thrown around. Only himself and Lovino.

"Will you come early tomorrow? Fifteen minutes?" Matthew managed to ask. He completely forgot what he had been planning on saying. Lovino didn't move for a moment and Matthew desperately hoped he heard. Then he jerked his head in a small nod and turned to follow his brother.

Matthew sighed in relief and his face stretched into a smile. Lovino could see him, hear him, and they were meeting tomorrow. Thank the maple gods.


	5. Milk

**Y'all are the best! Seriously! I love all of you :)**

**Short chapter is short. 6 will be longer.**

Chapter 5: Milk

Lovino sat through the meeting, pretending to pay attention. In reality, his mind was filled with the mysterious guy sitting next to him. He kept sneaking glances at him, afraid he'd disappear again. He didn't understand why he was affected this much. As loathe as he was to admit it, maybe Feli was right.

He had been so disappointed when the meeting had started and he wasn't there. Damn fake invisible bastard. He knew it was too good to be true. And then he had to show up late, coming in without anyone noticing, cheeks flushed, wearing old red shoes, looking...well, adorable, dammit. Then he had to go and blush even more, the bastard. No one should be allowed to be that cute. Only Feli could get away with it. Oh God, he called him cute. What was _wrong _with him today?

It came as a surprise when the meeting ended abruptly and Feli started to drag him out the door, saying something about pasta. Dammit, he'd wanted to say something. Not that he actually wanted to initiate anything, but the guy was freaking invisible half the time, so he'd have to, wouldn't he? Though he could have sworn the guy had looked like he was about to say something right when Feliciano had pulled him away. Could the guy even talk? He probably couldn't hear him anyway, he realized with another touch of disappointment.

Lovino sighed as he followed his brother out of the meeting. Maybe tomorrow...

"Lovino!" he heard a quiet voice call, so quiet he almost wasn't sure he'd heard anything at all. Trying to place the voice with its owner, he took a few more steps, slowing when he realized he didn't recognize it. He stopped. Could it be...?

"Lovino?" he heard again. Turning slowly, his gaze met the violet irises that had been plaguing his mind for days. He _could _speak. The invisible guy was talking to him! He suddenly felt guilty for not knowing his name.

"Will you come early tomorrow? Fifteen minutes?" It looked like the guy was about to pass out from nerves. Lovino didn't get it. He was intrigued, however. Why would he want him there early? He gave a single nod before turning to catch up with Feliciano. He'd never admit it, but he was excited. People never wanted to hang out with him.

He found himself stuck in the dilemma of knowing almost nothing about the guy, yet actually looking forward to the meeting. Again.

"Chigi." he muttered.

"Did you say something, Lovi?" Feliciano asked.

"No." He had forgotten he wasn't alone. Feli was being quiet for once. And now he was smiling at him like...why the hell was he smiling like that?

"What the hell is that smile for?"

It seemed impossible, but Feliciano managed to smile even more.

"Nothing, Lovi~! I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts about a certain someone."

"I wasn't- who said- I'm not...Dammit!" Lovino stuttered, turning tomato-red.

Feliciano gave him a happily sympathetic and way too all-knowing look. Why did he have to get so freaking perceptive all of a sudden? Lovino glared and Feli just smiled, leading the way outside.

Lovino was now more determined than ever to figure out as much as he could about the invisible one before tomorrow. He knew he represented a country a lot of people forgot about, which didn't help much. He was probably related to the American bastard, so he was most likely from somewhere near the US. Wait. What was the name of that country, the really big one above America? There _was _a country there, right? Lovino couldn't remember. Then with a triumphant smile, he realized that must be exactly where the guy was from. Where else would an invisible guy be from than an invisible country? It was perfect.

Why couldn't anyone remember him? He seemed normal enough, besides the quietness. And the temporary invisibility, of course. He found himself wondering if the guy did it by choice. Before he let his thoughts wander too far, he brought himself back to his mission.

Ok so he had a location, though the name of said location was escaping him at the moment. He was pretty sure it started with a C though. But the guy's _real _name? Lovino had no idea. If he was related to the cheeseburger bastard, would they have the same last name? It seemed like only he and Feli shared that commonality with the German bastards. Why didn't anyone else share last names if they were related? Deciding not to dwell on the topic, because surely it would just make him angry, he tried to recall any mention Alfred ever made of his brother.

Sadly, he couldn't ever remember the bastard saying his name. "Chigi." He really didn't want to embarrass himself tomorrow. But that's all he ever managed to do, he wasn't sure how he hadn't gotten used to it yet. There was no way he could figure all this out on his own. Resigning himself to his fate, he knew he had to ask his brother for help. This wouldn't go well. He'd never hear the end of it.


	6. Melted Butter

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, alerts, and fav's! I still can't believe there are this many of you, it makes me so happy when I get the notifications (I flail. It's great.) **

**So here's chapter 6! Lovi is finally getting over his denial :)**

Chapter 6: Melted Butter

Grumbling to himself as he walked into their pasta-filled kitchen, Lovino tried to figure out how to bring the sensitive subject up to his brother. He couldn't just start talking about it. And he didn't exactly know what to call it. But he knew he had to say something and risk the embarrassment now rather than later just in case Feliciano knew _anything _that would help.

So the first thing he managed to come up with to say was "Hey. Feli...You may have been right...last night...about the thing..."

Feliciano perked up instantly. "Ve~! I knew it! Please tell me who it is!" Thankfully, he assumed what Lovino had meant.

"I can't."

Feliciano pouted, "But Lovi~! I want to know! Please! I won't tell anyone, except maybe Ludwig, but I'll try not to and I promise I won't laugh or anything if that's what you're worried about, please~!"

"No. Feli. Dammit. I can't tell you because I don't know who he is." Lovino snapped.

"How do you not know?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head.

Lovino felt his face heat up. This was not what he had in mind for this conversation. He knew it wouldn't go well, but he didn't think it'd get there this fast. "I don't _know._He barely talks and I don't think anyone's ever said his name."

Feliciano considered this for a moment. "Is it Kiku? He doesn't talk much, but he's very nice, Fratello! It would be wonderful if you-"

"_No._ It's not the sushi bastard, dammit...I think he's America's brother."

"Alfred has a brother?" Feliciano asked excitedly. "Why doesn't he ever come to the meetings? Surely he has a country too. They could be like you and me! Or Ludwig and his brother!"

"Dammit, Feli, he _does _come to the meetings." Lovino said through gritted teeth, trying desperately not to yell.

"Really? I've never seen him."

"_Exactly._"

"Where did he sit this morning?"

"Next to me."

Feliciano's confused expression turned even more confused. "And last time?"

"Next to me." Lovino felt himself turn redder.

"But I thought the chair next to you was empty. Both times."

"I _know._ That's why I don't know who he is. No one ever sees him. I don't get it. Especially if he's America's brother. You would think he'd be just as loud."

"But... when...Oh!" Feliciano had a look of sudden understanding.

"What? What is it? What happened?" Lovino asked quickly as he panicked.

"You saved him! When Russia tried to sit there, and you told him not to! Oh, Lovi, you're so brave! No wonder he likes you!"

"Yeah. Well. I don't know if he does. But no one should get _sat _on." He mumbled, blushing at his brother's praise and thinking about someone actually _liking _him.

"Well, do you know what country he represents?"

Lovino paused. He didn't _know _but he had been trying to remember all day. He was sure he was getting close to the country's name at least. "I think it's...Canadia? No...Canada? You know...that big country above America...I think...In the north?"

"Never heard of it!" Feliciano said cheerfully.

"I _know._" Lovino repeated and slammed his face onto the table.

"It's ok, brother, I believe you! Even if you love someone that no one can see. People might think you're crazy, but at least you're happy!"

He just turned brighter red, choosing to keep his face on the table and not to comment on Feliciano's words and assumptions.

After a while of smothering in his own embarrassment while ignoring his brother's excited, oblivious rambling, he reluctantly admitted "he wants me to meet him there tomorrow before the meeting."

"Ve~ Lovi! That's great!"

"Yeah?" Lovino looked up. Feliciano sounded sincere, and maybe even more excited than before.

"Of course! Can I come with you?"

"No."

If Feliciano was upset with Lovino's response, he didn't show it."You should ask him what his name is! Then you'll know and you can tell me!"

"Chigi. I _know _I don't know his name. I already feel bad enough about it, you don't have to rub it in." Lovino scolded halfheartedly. "Anything else, Oh Wise One?" he added sarcastically.

Apparently Feliciano didn't understand the concept, because he went on. "Well, you should talk to him! And be nice, Lovi, try not to get upset so easily. He won't be as used to it as I am." Lovino glared. "And try not to do that either, it's scary!"

Lovino managed to make his face relax into a semi-angry state.

"Ve~ I'm just so happy for you, Fratello." Feliciano was looking at him in that innocent way of being happy and on the verge of tears at the same time. Lovino hated when he did that. It made him get flustered and start stumbling over his words.

"W-well, don't be. Nothing's happened yet."

"But something _will,_ Lovi, I know it!" Feliciano sounded so genuine that Lovino couldn't help but to blush even harder.

"Whatever. Is the pasta ready?"

OOO

Lovino got there thirty minutes earlier than he said he would. He was nervous, but the more nervous he got, the more embarrassed he got. And the more embarrassed he got, the angrier he got. He hid outside the room, not wanting to get there first.

Fifteen minutes before the invisible bastard was supposed to show up, he came walking down the hallway looking nervous and determined, carrying a large plate of something.

What the hell? Lovino stood up and prepared to follow him into the room. Remembering he was way too early, he waited for a moment. Was it food? Probably. Was it for him? No one made him food besides his brother. He stood there, puzzling. But after a while, his curiosity got the better of him in his bad mood and weakened state of him, and he pushed open the door.


	7. Vanilla

**Oh my goodness you guys, 45 of you have this story on alert. 45! I can't believe it! 27 fav's and 44 reviews too! I seriously can't even believe it. It's only been a few weeks, thank you all so much! :')**

**Here's chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Vanilla

Matthew couldn't help but smile all the way home. He leaned against the door after he shut it behind him and let out a soft laugh. He never thought he'd be able to talk to Lovino. And now they were meeting tomorrow! He could hardly contain his excitement.

He heard his phone ring and saw that Alfred was calling him. That was different, usually he had to call since his brother often forgot. But Alfred wanted to know all about his interactions with Lovino recently, so Matthew wasn't too surprised.

After a long conversation with Alfred (who had wanted to be there when Lovino arrived, but Matthew talked him out of it. Alfred also promised to beat Lovino up if he did anything mean. He reassured the American that he'd be fine), it was decently late. So after feeding himself and Kuma dinner, he headed upstairs to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow. He already had his clothes picked out and ironed, and all of his papers for the meeting were packed into his bag.

He looked at the one alarm clock next to his bed. That wouldn't do. Not at all. Seeing as how it didn't work so well that morning, he unplugged it and moved it across the room, hoping that if it was out of reach, then he'd wake up when he got up to turn it off. Paranoid, he set the alarm on his watch as well. That wasn't good enough. What if the power went out and he didn't hear his watch? Ignoring the fact that without power, he wouldn't be able to make pancakes properly, he took the clock from the guest room that Alfred usually stayed in. That clock was considerably louder, since his brother tended to sleep through most loud noises.

He frowned at the two alarm clocks in front of him. Then he got a brilliant idea.

He gathered up all of the clocks he had in his house and set them up around his room, making sure there were some (especially the loud ones) far enough away that he would have to get up to turn them off. He usually was early to things and generally didn't have problems waking up decently early, but he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep because of his nerves, and there was no way he was going to be late.

Deciding that that wasn't enough, he proceeded to find everything he could set an alarm for and also put them around his room. Setting the final one, he looked around his work. With a satisfied nod, he went around to double and triple check them all. He caught himself humming happily. He hadn't been this excited in years.

"Who're you?" Kumajiro asked, walking by the room.

"I'm Canada!" Matthew replied happily.

With a gesture that would have been a shrug, had the bear not been standing on all fours, he waddled off down the hallway.

Smiling, he attempted to go to sleep. He ended up tossing and turning for hours, stuck in a combination of nervousness and excitement. He'd never had so many emotions for a world meeting before.

When all of the alarms went off in the morning, Matthew jumped out of bed, the most awake he'd been at that early in the morning in a long time. Running around his house, he frantically got ready and rushed into his kitchen, eager to get started on the perfect pancakes.

He calmed down a bit when he saw the clock. He didn't want to be _too _early. And if he was rushing, he could mess up the pancakes. There was no way he was going to mess this up. Carefully, he measured out all of the ingredients. How many pancakes would Lovino want? Would he even like them? The Canadian smiled to himself. Of _course _he would like them. Everyone liked his pancakes. It was the one thing people would occasionally remember him by.

Matthew decided on a medium sized plate-full of pancakes. He made twice as many as he needed to fill the plate to make sure Lovino would get the most perfectly shaped and golden colored ones. The rest were for his and Kuma-whatever's breakfast, and testing.

With a deep breath, Matthew tasted the pancakes. He sighed in relief. Alfred was right. These _were_ definitely the best he'd made. Quickly finishing off his own plate, he called Kuma down for his breakfast and covered Lovino's plate. He broke out a bottle of his best maple syrup and tied a red ribbon around the neck. If these were Lovino's first pancakes, they had to be the best.

Glancing at the clock again, he headed out the door. Getting there fifteen minutes before he had planned wasn't _too_ early. That's when he usually got to things, anyway.

He made it to the building in record time and tried to calm himself down as he walked down the long hallway to the conference room. His heart was racing. He was beginning to doubt his plans, though he had spent days trying to perfect everything. Pancakes could only take you so far, right?

Matthew shook his head as he walked into the room. No. Pancakes made everything better. Surely, they would make Lovino happy. Happier, at least. He set the plate on the desk and began to walk a few steps back and forth, unable to remain still. He was definitely not used to being this nervous. He was usually able to sit still and just fidget a bit when he was anxious, but not now. He suddenly wished Alfred was there, he always could come up with something to calm him down or diffuse the tension.

But before Matthew could worry any more or wish for different circumstances, the door opened and Lovino was there. Neither of them moved for a moment, and then Matthew broke the silence with a quiet "um..."


	8. Separate the Yolk From the Whites

**Chapter 8! Chapter 8! woooo! (wow. Hyper much?) Tomorrow I'm going to MomoCon! I'm cosplaying as Canada, Chibi Romano, and Finland. I'm super excited! But this means I can't work on chapter 9 til Monday. So it'll be a few days later than normal. But I'll get it up as soon as I can! It won't be more than a week! **

**I'm sorry it's a bit short as well. **

**But here it is! **

Chapter 8: Separate the yolk from the whites

Matthew broke the silence with a quiet "...um..." Everything he had been planning on saying promptly flew from his mind.

He opened and shut his mouth a few times, desperately trying to remember _anything_ he wanted to say. He gestured for Lovino to sit in front of the plate, and the Italian did with a curious look on his face. He looked a bit angry, and it was making Matthew nervous. He knew Lovino was angry a lot, but there was no one else in the room, and he really hoped it wasn't anything he'd done. He was beginning to become skeptical of the power of pancakes.

"Um..." he whispered again. "H-hi." There was no response, and Matthew realized he probably wasn't at a normal audible level yet. "um... Hi, Lovino." he tried again. The Italian looked at him, expression still confused and angry. "um... I...I made you pancakes, eh?"

Lovino looked down at the plate, and Matthew couldn't read his emotions at all. Usually he was pretty good at that, but Lovino had more complex expressions than most people.

He finally started to remember parts of what he wanted to say. He wanted to thank Lovino for saving him from Ivan, he wanted to explain how happy he was that someone else could see him, he wanted to talk to Lovino and find out what makes him happy. He wanted a _friend._ Someone to talk to that wasn't in his family. And if he was lucky, then maybe Lovino could become more than a friend.

But his whole sentences were still absent from his mind. He knew if he tried to explain them, he'd just jumble things up or leave out the most important parts. He hoped Lovino would say something to start a conversation, he never knew how to do that.

With shaking hands, he uncovered the plate of pancakes he had painstakingly arranged into a perfect stack, and put the bottle of maple syrup next to them. Then he held out the fork tentatively. Lovino just stared at it for a moment. "...um..." Matthew said again.

"Who the hell are you?" Lovino snapped, the loud tone causing Matthew to flinch, dropping the fork on the desk.

This was not what he had been expecting at all. In every scenario he imagined, nothing was quite like this. He didn't know how to respond. He was so used to having to explain who he was, but when Lovino asked, he felt like his heart had been crushed. "Oh. Um...I...I, um..." He felt his face heat up and his eyes began to sting from tears forming there. "...I'm...I...I-I'm Canada!" Matthew burst into tears and ran from the room, brushing past Alfred in the doorway.

Matthew collapsed against the door that shut behind him, only able to hear the yelled parts of the conversation. He didn't understand why Lovino was so angry. And now Alfred had seen him get upset. Lovino was doomed.

"What the hell was that, Romano?" he winced as his brother shouted.

"No, Alfred, please don't get involved. Not with this." He whispered to himself. He knew his brother meant well, but it was overwhelming at the moment. He knew Alfred hadn't been joking about the threats. Lovino would be in some serious trouble if Alfred didn't like any of his answers.

Matthew was trapped in his inner turmoil for a while. Part of him wanted to go home and cry, part of him wanted to go back in the room to save Lovino from Alfred's impending wrath, and the rest of him just wanted to disappear forever. After a few moments of indistinguishable conversation, he heard Alfred shout again, "he likes you, you idiot!"

"No, Alfred, please." he was starting to hyperventilate. This was even worse now. He had wanted to at least become friends with Lovino first, and now Alfred was telling him everything. Matthew couldn't take it anymore. He fled from the building back to his own house. No one would care if he missed the meeting. Barely anyone would even notice that he was gone.

**I'm sorry about the angst! *makes pancakes for everyone* Lovino needs some pancakes and Matthew needs a hug. **

**Chapter 9 will have Lovi's side to this whole mishap, his first taste of pancakes, and more Protective!Alfred.**


	9. Beat Whites Into Fluff

**Fixing the angst one chapter at a time!**

**Sorry for the wait everyone, MomoCon was amazing :)**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I get so happy about each one of them!**

Chapter 9: Beat Whites Into Fluff

Lovino hadn't moved. He'd just been staring after the door, wide-eyed. That's not what he meant to happen. It just sort of slipped out. He certainly didn't mean for him to _cry_. "Chigi..." he whispered. He'd screwed up. Why did he always mess everything up?

"What the hell was that, Romano?" Alfred yelled, causing him to jump as he hadn't noticed the American storm into the room.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"You better not have meant it." Alfred said warningly. "Mattie doesn't just make pancakes like this for anyone."

Lovino had so many questions, but all that managed to escape his mouth was "but why me?"

"Really? You're asking me...isn't it obvious?" At Lovino's confused look, he continued, "he likes you, you idiot!"

"...why?"

"Hell if I know! He's my brother and I'd say if you hurt him I'll kill you, but..." Alfred trailed off and Lovino winced.

"I really didn't...I-I mean I-" He was beginning to get flustered.

"Explain yourself!" Alfred slammed his hands against the table, facing Lovino. Apparently he was in full interrogation mode. Lovino was terrified, but he knew he'd do the same for Feli if anyone made him cry. Well, cry more than usual, that is.

"I...I...um...well, a couple of meetings ago, t-the Russian bastard a-almost sat on him and-"

"I already know that. He told me." Alfred snapped. Lovino stared, wide-eyed. What did he want him to say, then?

"Well, he...he asked me to meet him here today before the meeting, so I'm here, and I-I felt guilty because I didn't know his name, a-and I...I was nervous as hell. I didn't mean to say-I only wanted to-Dammit!" he clasped a hand over his mouth, mortified he'd admitted anything.

"His name is Matthew." Alfred said in an icy tone.

"Matthew." Lovino repeated. Matthew. _Matthew._ Finally, he knew.

"Do you know what country he represents?"

Lovino paled. The question was asked in an equally frigid manner. "Um...C-Canada? Canadia? I'm sorry! I know where it is, I think, I mean I-I can find out! I really didn't mean to make him so upset earlier, I-"

Alfred sighed, cutting him off, anger finally leaving the towering American. Lovino was still confused as to why he was letting Alfred know so much.

"I know, Romano. I know. But Mattie's not used to people seeing him. And he gets emotionally attached pretty fast. Just be...nicer around him? He really likes you. Try the pancakes. Trust me. You'll understand then." Alfred poured some maple syrup over the pancakes, not as much as the American normally liked, but the typical amount other people ate.

Lovino looked at the strange things on the plate. They didn't really look that appetizing but they smelled pretty good. People ate them for breakfast, right? He poked one with the fork Matthew had given him.

"It's not going to hurt you. They're the best thing you'll ever eat, I promise. Mattie's a genius with breakfast. He's related to France, you know."

Lovino gave him a skeptical look and took a tiny bite of the pancake.

"_Dio mio_," Lovino moaned quietly as his eyes fluttered shut. They were _amazing._ They had a slightly crisp surface, just enough to hold in the wonderful fluffy middle that practically melted on his tongue. They were just sweet enough, and the syrup mixed perfectly with the flavors of the pancakes. They still had a pleasant warmth throughout them and Lovino wanted to eat them for the rest of his life.

They really were the best thing he'd ever eaten. He opened his eyes and was met with Alfred's triumphant smirk. He felt his cheeks turn red in embarrassment and was tempted to throw the plate at the stupid American (but that would mean surrendering the pancakes, and after the first taste, Lovino wouldn't give them up easily).

"Told you so." Alfred grinned.

"Th-they're not bad." Lovino stuttered, voice a bit higher than usual.

"Uh huh. Sure, Romano. Whatever you say." Alfred knew he had won. He reached for the plate to take one for himself, but Lovino slid it protectively out of reach with a glare. Alfred laughed.

"What _are _these?" No one had made him food in such a long time (besides Feli of course), especially not something so delicious and meant just for him.

"_Pancakes_."

"But...but why are they so good? They're just...fluff...how can fluff taste so good? How did he do it? It's not possible! You have to tell me!" Lovino could cook well, but he'd never managed something so perfect.

"I don't know, dude, Mattie's just awesome with them."

Lovino took another bite thoughtfully.

"Um...do you know where he is? I should apologize."

"Yes you should, and not just because you just ate heaven in a pastry." Lovino shook his head hurriedly. "But if he's in one of his moods where he doesn't want to be found, even I can't see him. Best give him a bit of time to calm down, like at least a few hours, maybe he'll calm down enough to be visible. He'll probably start making himself sympathy pancakes. And we can't have two of you missing the meeting." Alfred straightened up to walk away as a few of the earlier nations began to arrive at the meeting.

Lovino nodded. Matthew had a thing for pancakes, huh? It was understandable, these were amazing, and Lovino found himself wanting to do anything he could to make Matthew happy again.

"Wait!" the American turned. "I-I need you to teach me everything you know about pancakes!" _and about Matthew_ he added silently in his mind.

Alfred gave him a smile and a nod. "After the meeting."

**Yay gradual stopping of the sadness :)**

**thanks so much for reading! I always reply to my reviews :D**

**Chapter 10 is back in poor Mattie's POV. Let's all form a line and give him hugs and/or glomp attack him. **


	10. Sift Flour, Salt, and Baking Powder

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 10! It's pretty much all in Matthew's head. **

**There's an author's note at the end, if y'all wouldn't mind reading it, it would really be awesome. **

Chapter 10: Sift Flour, Salt, and Baking Powder

By the time he had reached his house, Matthew still hadn't run out of tears.

He was used to people forgetting about him, so why did it hurt so much this time? Maybe it was the combination of how loud Lovino's exclamation was and the crippling disappointment he felt.

He'd never really been yelled at before. Only by Alfred, but never that angrily, and besides, Alfred was just naturally loud.

He flopped down unceremoniously onto his squashy couch, tears slowing. 'Get over it, Mattie, you should be used to this. No one ever remembers you. Everyone always forgets you. That's just the way life is. Just because someone noticed you doesn't mean anything more.' he told himself. 'Alfred was right. He's always right. You just got hurt. Get used to it and stop trying.'

He thought Lovino might never like him, no matter what. Will anyone? Was it all in his head?

And _maple_ why did he do this to himself? He didn't feel like it was worth it. When Lovino had seen him, he thought maybe this time it'd be different. He thought they could help each other and find happiness together. But now he wished he could stay invisible forever. Those rare moments he would be seen would just serve as disappointing reminders of what could have been.

"Who're you?" Kuma asked as he wandered into the living room, and Matthew burst into another round of sobs, curling up tightly into himself.

Matthew didn't understand it. He knew he wasn't very noticeable, and he knew he usually wasn't audible. But Lovino had really seemed to see him and accept him. Maybe even like him.

That was all Matthew ever wanted: for someone to know him, to love him for who he was. No one understood how hard it was to be invisible. He knew he hid a lot, using his invisibility as a shield when things got upsetting or awkward, but sometimes he just wanted people to see him. Just wanted Lovino to _see _him. He knew it was hard to trust people if no one can see you and if they usually forgot about you. But he thought he'd found that one person, that one special person, who could see him. Hear him. Listen to him. Trust him. Love him. Save him. So he trusted him fully. Immediately. He gave his heart, believing that Lovino wouldn't break it, that he could understand just how important it was to Matthew.

And Matthew knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up or assumed his feelings were reciprocated. He was alone; he'd always been alone. But this time it's worse, because this time it hurts. He hoped this would be the last time he blindly trusts, the last time he gets his hopes up for nothing, because he honestly didn't know if he could handle it again.

He got out most of the ingredients for pancakes and began to cook miserably, questions racing through his mind.

He wondered if he could have done anything differently. He wondered if he'd done anything right, or anything _wrong _for that matter.

He questioned why he assumed things and if he'd built everything up in his head. He wondered what he did to cause Lovino to be so angry.

He started playing through different scenarios in his mind: how things could have gone, how he wanted things to go. Shaking himself from the deep retreat into his mid, he realized it was no use. Complaining and wishing things were different wouldn't solve anything.

He sat at his small table with his plate of pancakes and stared at them sadly. He'd never gotten to see if Lovino tried his pancakes.

He grimaced as he took a bite. For the first time in his life, he'd made awful pancakes. They tasted like Arthur had made them.

Maybe Alfred would let him know what Lovino thought of his pancakes. Speaking of Alfred, the meeting should have ended hours ago. He had thought his brother would stop by at some point to see if he was ok, but apparently not.

He wondered why he'd let himself get that excited or happy. He hadn't been that excited in years. It's not like Lovino ever talked to him. They never had a conversation. Hell, Lovino probably never even saw him until that day he stopped Ivan. Why had he expected anything at all?

And why was he still crying so hard? Maple, he couldn't remember the last time he cried this much. If he got this emotional now, he dreaded the day when things got inevitably worse.

He didn't know why he was still so shaken. He'd just been so _nervous _and so damn excited in the first place. The emotional roller coaster was too much to take, especially since most days were so constant.

Life always passed like a blur, but ever since Lovino had noticed him, the blur came to a screeching halt and things were clear. Confusing and terrifying, yes, but the haze had lifted.

He didn't know what he was going to do at the next meeting. Will Lovino have already forgotten him by then? Would he get another chance? He couldn't imagine anyone else coming close to the way he felt, _feels_, about Lovino.

He knew it could and probably would hurt him more in the long run, but he couldn't give up. Not yet. He felt like he'd been so close, even to just be friends. He was lost though and didn't know what else to do or where to go from here.

Matthew tried to sleep. Every time he would doze off, his dreams were of him and Lovino. Happy. Together. Perfect. But he'd wake up too soon. No matter who hard he'd tried, he'd wake up before he was ready to end his dreams.

So he gave up on sleeping for the night, because his dreams weren't reality and they just added to his sadness. He tossed and turned restlessly for a while, finally settling into a near catatonic state for the next few hours of the early morning, staring almost unseeingly at an alarm clock with tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

A hesitant knock on his front door jolted him from his depressed state. It wasn't quite yet six AM. Figuring it was probably Alfred finally coming to check on him, he got up, hoping his brother wasn't bringing any news of what he'd done to Lovino when Matthew left. He hoped Alfred didn't do anything drastic. Matthew slid on his slippers and shuffled towards the door.

**Hey everyone. So I got an anonymous review saying they didn't like Mattie's POV and that it was boring and that it'd be better without. I was kind of freaking out but my bff cylobaby helped. I just feel like I owe y'all an explanation. I will not be changing the story, I already have all the chapters planned out (it follows a basic recipe for pancakes if you didn't notice, you can analyze it as in depth as you want). And though most of the following chapters will be from Lovi's POV, 2 or 3 are from Mattie's. I feel like a lot would be missing without Mattie's POV, even if only the few Lovi-less chapters. Without it, Protective!Alfred wouldn't have been established very well.**

**I've had a few critiques for other stories where people want more POV changes to get more insight since apparently I can't portray it that well. I really, really relate to Matthew. We're the same in so many ways. And it hurts when someone says his story line is boring and that it'd be better off without him. I get that enough IRL. I guess it just came at a bad time, right before this chapter. I mean, I know it's sad, but Mattie and I struggle with a lot of the same insecurities. **

**I won't change the plot, but if anyone has anything y'all want me to change, like format or something, let me know? I want to make this story as good as I can. I'm sorry if it ever gets confusing. **

**So basically just thanks to all of you for reading, signed in and anonymous. Thanks for the reviews, thanks for the alerts, thanks for the faves. You have no idea how much it all means to me. I love you all and chapter 11 will be up soon! More Alfred and Lovi :)**


	11. Combine Yolk and Milk, Add to Dry Mix

**Thank you all SO MUCH for all the love! Seriously, y'all are the best *hugs* I wish I knew you all in real life, I'd make you cookies! (my pancakes aren't as good as Matthew's...I'm pretty good at making cookies though! And grilled cheese...)**

Chapter 11: Combine Yolk and Milk, Add to Dry Mixture, Smooth

Lovino practically attacked Alfred after the meeting.

"I need to make him pancakes. I need him to forgive me. Teach me everything!" He demanded.

"Whoa dude, chill out! I'll explain everything. Let's go back to your place and you can try to cook some. I promise I'll taste them all."

Luckily (or unluckily, depending on how Lovino looked at the situation) Feliciano was staying over at the damn potato bastard's for the night, and Lovino found he'd rather not think about that.

"Well. Explain." Lovino demanded as they walked into his large kitchen.

"Right. Um. I've only helped Mattie once or twice. I don't really know all that well how to make them."

Lovino glared. Great. What use was this then? Getting information was only half of the problem.

"I mean, I'll know if they're right! Um...we need flour...and eggs, milk, butter...and...um...that white stuff that helps make them fluffy?"

"Baking powder?"

"Yeah! That! And a little salt."

"And you have no measurements." It wasn't a question.

"Does it matter?"

Lovino sighed. "_Yes _it matters. Fine. I'll guess. You talk, I'll cook. There's no way in hell you're using my kitchen."

Lovino began mixing ingredients systematically, just enough for one or two pancakes at a time. He knew his system was likely to be ruined by the stupid bastard though. He burned the first one.

"So...what do you want me to talk about?" Alfred said, sounding like he was getting bored just watching Lovino cook.

"...Matthew." Lovino mumbled, pouring batter onto the pan.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything." Everything.

"Ok well...we're brothers but more adoptive really. We have different last names."

Lovino handed Alfred the first decent looking pancake. It was too flat and oddly shaped, but hey, he tried. He'd get them perfect later. Alfred reached for Lovino's new bottle of maple syrup from Matthew, but the Italian snatched it away.

"No." His glare intensified. Alfred would get that syrup over his dead body.

"Fine." Alfred pouted and took a huge bite.

"Well?" Lovino prompted.

"Nope."

"'Nope?' That's all you're going to say? Chigi! What's wrong with them? You need to tell me what to fix! How bad is it?"

"Um...well, it's better than Arthur's..."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "It's hard to get worse."

"Too much milk...I think..." Lovino nodded and started to make another.

"Matthew Williams. That's his whole name. And it's Canada, not Canadia. Even though I mix it up sometimes. He loves pancakes and maple syrup and hockey. He has a pet polar bear."

Lovino turned around quickly. "A polar bear?"

"Yeah. His name's Kumajiro." Alfred seemed unfazed by it. A freaking _polar bear. _"I may be the hero, but Mattie's pretty awesome too! He really likes snow. Oh and don't call him Mattie, only I can get away with it."

Lovino didn't comment on the fact that he didn't thin Matthew would get all that angry and slid Alfred another pancake. It was much thicker and a bit crumbly.

"Too much flour!" Alfred coughed and grabbed his glass of milk. Lovino sighed and went back to the stove.

"Francis calls him Matthieu or however he pronounces it. Oh. Mattie can speak French. He was raised more by Francis anyway, but they don't act the same obviously. His favorite color is red and one time he almost tattooed a maple leaf on his forehead!"

Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Alfred said after a bite. "Yeah, I talked him out of it. I was the sane one for once. He just wanted to look different so I told him to grow out his hair a bit, it'd be less permanent. Who wouldn't want to look like me? Oh! This one's not fluffy enough and this one has too much butter." he answered Lovino's unspoken question, pointing at the respective pancakes. "I love it, but Mattie won't. Anyways. He makes the best breakfasts in the world."

Lovino and Alfred continued their pattern for hours, each pancake getting rejected, causing Lovino to become more and more frustrated. He finally made one that was almost right and Alfred couldn't figure out what was wrong with it other than the fact that it wasn't quite perfect.

"Maybe it's just because Mattie didn't make them."

"There has to be something missing." He disagreed.

"Sorry, dude. It's late, I gotta go. Maybe I can help some more tomorrow?"

Lovino shrugged in frustration. He'd wanted to figure it out hours ago.

He walked Alfred out and returned to his kitchen, staring at all of the half eaten pancakes.

Sighing, he got a fork and began to sample them. It was almost 2 AM. He had been trusting Alfred's blind judgment, but could his taste buds really be accurate enough? Lovino was sure he had a better palate.

He took tiny bites of each of the pancakes, desperately trying to figure out what was wrong with each one. He ended up arranging them in sort of a spectrum. Alfred was right most of the time.

He looked over at the original plate Matthew had brought. There was one left. He'd made sure to save one, just in case. Lovino was so thankful he'd managed to think ahead for once.

He took a small bite of Matthew's pancake and chewed slowly, trying to distinguish each individual flavor and ingredient and not get distracted by the sheer perfection of the food. All of a sudden, it hit him. Vanilla. There was a subtle hint of vanilla that tied everything together.

He let out an excited laugh and a rare smile. Remaking the last pancake, but adding vanilla, he figured it out. It was perfect.

Lovino used up the rest of his ingredients, making a few dozen of the perfect pancakes. He stacked the prettiest looking ones on his nicest plate and ran out the door, not bothering to check the time or his appearance, just wanting to get to Matthew's as quickly as possible.

**Run, Forrest! Run!**


	12. Blend in Butter

**Thanks everyone for all the love on this story! I can't believe it's almost at 100 reviews! Sorry this one took me a while to get posted, it's a little bit longer than usual though :)**

**I drew part of this, my DeviantArt name is aulophobia if anyone's interested :)**

**This chapter is one of my favorites! *cue dramatic music***

Chapter 12: Blend in Butter**  
><strong>

Lovino tore out of his front door, clutching the plate with both hands, and let it slam shut behind him. He ran across his yard rather than going along his path and driveway; cutting across the grass was a shorter distance. He jumped over a small row of shrubs, almost catching his foot on a particularly high branch. While talking to Alfred, he'd been happy to realize that he didn't live that far away from Matthew.

As he sprinted down the sidewalk, he was thankful no one was in his way. It still didn't hit him what time it was. He grabbed the light-post and swung around it to help himself turn the corner. When he landed, the cover and two pancakes flew up into the air. It was like he saw it in slow motion, and somehow, miraculously, he managed to catch everything in mid-stride.

Lovino's frantic pace slowed as he reached Matthew's driveway. He stopped for a moment, just now realizing exactly what he was doing. "Shit." he said aloud, almost amused by the situation. Was he insane? It was five-something in the morning and he had just _sprinted _to the house of a guy he had made cry to bring him a plate of pancakes. What the hell was he doing?

He felt his face go red. He was an idiot. He should have waited until it was a decent hour at least. No. He should have figured it out sooner and apologized yesterday. Really, he shouldn't have started this whole thing in the first place. "Chigi..." he mumbled as he turned around to walk back home. He looked down at the pancakes, and turned back around. It couldn't hurt to try, right? Well, it might, but it wouldn't kill him anyway. Lovino couldn't decide whether or not he hoped he wouldn't wake him up. But this was important. Matthew deserved an apology, dammit, so he was going to get one!

He slowly walked up to the door, feeling his doom encroaching upon him. Maybe he could set the plate down, ring the doorbell, and run. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. Then he wouldn't have to say anything and screw things up even more. Wait. It wasn't even six. If Matthew was asleep, he might not see the pancakes for who knows how long. He made a face as he determined he'd have to deliver them in person and face whatever wrath the Canadian would unleash. Though it probably wouldn't be too scary.

But then again, wasn't it always the quiet ones? He _was_ related to Alfred. Maybe he just had never shown rage before, and he kept it all bottled up, and then it would explode one day. So what if today was that day, and it was all Lovino's fault, so Matthew would – dammit! He had to stop thinking like this. Last time he got this nervous was what caused this whole ordeal. Lovino hated that he'd made Matthew so upset, that it was his fault Matthew's beautiful eyes filled with tears, that he made him look so sad and terrified and crushed all at the same time, and – _dammit _he had to stop thinking like that too.

Lovino raised his hand to the door and paused. Was he really doing this? Closing his eyes, he knocked lightly on the door. After a few moments of debating whether or not to run away and give up what was most likely an improbable mission, the door opened. Matthew stood there in an oversized red sweatshirt, plaid pajama pants, and fuzzy moose slippers, eyes red from tears, tissues stuffed in his pockets, looking like he hadn't slept at all. Lovino knew it was his fault and he hated himself for it. And to him, Matthew still managed to look beautiful when he was a mess.

"Lovino?" he questioned quietly, looking utterly confused and like he was about to cry.

"I'm...I'm s-sorry." Lovino stuttered. "Dammit, I'm sorry!"

Matthew's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at Lovino in disbelief.

"Really! I-I didn't mean to yell at you. I was nervous and...and I just wanted to know your name. I'm sorry!" he repeated, getting visibly more and more flustered. "And I talked to your brother a-and he was s-scary but he helped and I'm sorry!" He rambled. "I-I like you!"

Matthew regarded him for a moment, warily. "Did Alfred tell you to say that?" he asked weakly.

"No! Matthew, I mean it, I s-swear I do! And I wish I didn't screw everything up. I-I made you pancakes!" There was a slight change in Matthew's eyes as they left Lovino's for the first time to flick down to the plate he was holding. Lovino thrust them forward hopefully. Matthew bit his lip, looking like he was trying to decide something. Finally, he opened the door further and stepped sideways to allow Lovino in.

Matthew led the way to his kitchen table and Lovino took in his surroundings. The Canadian's house was so cozy and warm looking. It was more of a home than a house. They sat across from each other and Lovino watched nervously as Matthew got a fork. They both looked down at the plate.

"T-They were stacked better but...Well...I ran here and...now they're not." Lovino stuttered hurriedly, desperately hoping he had done everything right and that Matthew would at least understand the effort he'd attempted to put into them.

He froze as Matthew picked up a bite.

OOO

Matthew was shocked to find that it was Lovino at his door. If he'd known, he would have at least tried to look like something other than a complete wreck. But how was he supposed to know he'd show up before it was even light outside? The Italian looked like he had just run a marathon on no sleep, and had a smudge of flour across his cheek and nose. He was adorable. Apparently he had come on his own accord, not because Alfred made him. And he had brought pancakes. Could he trust Lovino?

He wanted to. He really wanted to. But he wasn't sure. So without another word, he allowed the small Italian into his house and decided the pancakes would make his decision for him.

Matthew gingerly lifted the fork to his mouth. They looked decent enough, but then again sometimes Arthur managed to make his 'food' look edible. His lips closed around the metal and the fluffy cake met his tongue. They tasted _exactly_ like his pancakes. No one had ever managed to perfect the recipe like him before, no matter how they tried. He closed his eyes and let the warmth of the flavor wash over him.

And yet, these were better somehow. Better because someone else cared enough to make them especially for him. His eyes flew open again as he swallowed and he just stared at Lovino, unable to form words. Lovino _cared_ about him.

Pancakes really did make everything better.

"Um...a-are they...are they alright?"

"Alright? Lovino, they're _perfect_!" Unable to control himself, he stood up suddenly and flung his arms around the Italian, burying his face into his shoulder as happy tears began to escape his violet eyes. "They're the best pancakes I've ever had!"

OOO

All of a sudden, Lovino was wrapped in Matthew's embrace.

"Um." He found this turn of events highly surprising.

Matthew was crying again. Probably not good. But he was hugging him. Good? No one had really hugged him before besides his brother, and Antonio a long time ago. Well, the French bastard had tried. Once.

He was surprised he liked it when Matthew hugged him. Hesitantly, he reached a hand up to pat Matthew's arm, he never knew what to do with crying people.

"I'm sorry!" Matthew whispered and let go, taking a step back, looking almost fearful. "just...no one's ever...I mean..."

Lovino gave a weak smile, trying to show that he understood.

"Thank you."

"I-I'm sure all the ones you make are better. You don't have to pretend to like them."

"I'm not, Lovino. Really, they're perfect." Matthew repeated.

Lovino felt himself turn red. "It's just because I made Alfred help me. A-and you're tired. So they might not be so good otherwise."

"No." the Canadian shook his head. "They're the best because you made them."

Lovino wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, he was getting increasingly flustered again. "Can...can you forgive me?" he managed to ask.

OOO

**What's Matthew going to say? ;)**

**I'll post 13 as soon as I can!**


	13. Fold in Whites and Vanilla

**OH MY MAPLE-ING GOODNESS YOU GUYS!**

**OVER 100 REVIEWS! *dies* thank you! *throws pancakes at everyone*  
><strong>

**AND my awesomely amazing America drew Lovi and Mattie at the meeting! Go check it out, it's freaking awesome! Here's a link! (take out the spaces) http : / / denko-okami. deviantart. ****com/art/Who-the-Maple-292888406**

**Also to my lovely big bro: thanks for all of your awesome reviews and for reading my fic :) I still have no idea what your actual FF username is...**

**and she's not actually my brother...but I wish we were related.**

**I apologize for how short this chapter turned out. **

Chapter 13: Fold in Whites and Vanilla

The instant Lovino patted his arm, the realization of what he was doing hit Matthew and he jumped back, whispering apologies.

Oh maple, he had just _hugged_ Lovino. More of attacked him really. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he rarely hugged people. Ever. Also, Lovino didn't seem like the type that would like hugs. And now he was babbling, unsuccessfully convincing him that they were the best pancakes he'd ever tasted.

"Can...can you forgive me?" Lovino stuttered, breaking through Matthew's thoughts.

And now Lovino was asking for forgiveness? Matthew _did_ decide that the pancakes would tell him, and they were amazing. Definitely worthy of forgiveness. And Lovino _had_ apologized, and apparently ran all the way before the sun even rose. Not that he really blamed him completely to begin with, he was just upset.

"You promise it won't happen again?" he asked. He really wanted to forgive him and move on from the situation, but he wanted some sort of reassurance that it wouldn't be a reoccurring thing.

"I-I can't promise that...but I promise I'll try."

He opened his mouth to reply that _of course_ he forgave him, but he froze when their gazes met. And _maple_ now Lovino was staring at him, looking so sad, eyes pleading. Matthew felt his heart accelerate.

"Of course I forgive you, eh?" Matthew said nervously.

"Really?" the Italian perked up slightly, though still looking a bit wary. "I thought you'd hate me."

"I couldn't ever hate you, Lovino." he admitted quietly. When Lovino began to turn red, he felt himself go pink as he looked at the floor in embarrassment. It was too early in the morning, and his lack of sleep was making him admit things he'd normally be to shy to ever voice.

Coffee. _Maple_, he needed coffee. Hopefully it would wake him up and he wouldn't say anything else he normally wouldn't.

"Um...do you want some coffee?" he asked after a moment, moving towards his coffee-maker.

Lovino nodded gratefully. "I haven't slept yet."

"Why not?"

"I was making pancakes..." Lovino mumbled, turning more red, obviously embarrassed about admitting that. Apparently lack of sleep had the same effect on the Italian. Had he been making pancakes all night? Matthew felt his heart flutter happily, no one went through that much effort for him.

Their conversation lapsed into silence as the instant coffee brewed in the small pot. Finally, Matthew grabbed two mugs from his shelf and filled them, keeping one with a moose on it for himself and giving Lovino his favorite one with a maple leaf on the side.

They took their coffee into Matthew's living room as the sun began to rise. Matthew pushed the blanket he'd been taking solace in onto the arm of the couch and they each sat on their own cushion, staring out the windows.

"So...did you like the pancakes?" Matthew asked, breaking the silence.

Lovino laughed quietly, ending the awkwardness and the tension that had been building up. "I loved them." The Canadian smiled back and their conversation flowed. They talked about everything and nothing, about the weather and pasta, about feeling overshadowed by their brothers and feeling unnoticed, about their past and the future, about snow and tomatoes, about pancakes.

After a while, the conversation began to dwindle, both men becoming increasingly tired, the coffee not helping. Somehow they'd ended up scooting closer and closer together. Matthew felt Lovino slowly begin to slump against him, then the Italian's head came to rest on his shoulder. Matthew smiled sleepily and gently brushed the flour off of Lovino's cheek that had been there all morning. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, his signature scowl absent from his face.

He took the empty mug dangling from the Italian's slender fingers and put it beside his own on the coffee table, pulling the blanket over them both. He sat there in pure contentment for a few moments as he began to drift off. Lovino shifted in his sleep, drawing both legs up onto the couch and snuggling his nose into Matthew's neck as his arms snaked around the Canadian's waist. Matthew smiled again and he put his arm around Lovino's shoulders. Maybe he had been wrong before. Maybe Lovino did like hugs. The sleeping Italian snuggled a bit closer and sighed softly. A wave of happiness that he was entirely unused to washed over him. Matthew gently lowered his head to rest on Lovino's, his last thought before sleep took over was that Lovino's hair smelled like sunshine and tomatoes.

**Thanks for reading everyone! 14 will be up within a week (in which a certain American shows up...) **


	14. Bake On Lightly Greased Griddle

***glomps all of you* Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

**Under threat of getting murdered by Belarus, here's chapter 14! **

Chapter 14: Bake On Lightly Greased Griddle

The sleeping couple was awakened by a loud bang of two hands against the window of Matthew's back door and an excited shout of "I KNEW IT!" causing both of them to jump: Lovino flailing haphazardly and Matthew knocking his own glasses onto the floor, his other hand narrowly missing the Italian's nose. By the time Alfred had unlocked the door and let himself in, Matthew had readjusted his glasses and Lovino was sitting a whole cushion away, blushing furiously.

"Hey bro!" Alfred greeted then looked at Lovino curiously. "Did you just punch Romano in the face?"

"What?" Matthew replied in a confused voice, still half-asleep but heart beating too fast from Alfred's startling awakening. "No. Alfred, why are you here?"

"Well, I went to his house to keep tasting pancakes, but he wasn't there," Alfred began, gesturing to Lovino, then plopping between them on the couch. "So, I thought maybe he'd figured it out without me, so I came to look here, and, well, here I am!"

"Oh." was all Matthew managed to say.

"I knew the pancakes would work! So are y'all dating or what?"

"Um...we...um...well..." Matthew spluttered as they both turned red. "We haven't really talked about it?"

Alfred smacked Lovino on the back of the head. "You haven't asked him out yet?" he practically yelled.

"Chigi!" he flinched away, rubbing the back of his head. "I was getting around to it, dammit." he finished in a mumble.

"Well, hurry it up! I don't know why it's taking so long. You like him, he likes you, you were getting all cuddly on the couch-"

"_Alfred!_" Matthew interrupted.

"I'm just saying!" the American held up his hands in mock defense.

"Right. Well. He's not going to ask me with you sitting here!" he hissed in Alfred's ear.

"Haha, I get you bro, I'll just go wait over there."

"Alfred."

The American pouted. "Fine. I'll leave," he sighed dramatically as he stood up from the couch. "But I expect double pancakes next time and I want to know exactly what he says." He rounded on Lovino, "and if you do anything to make him upset, anything that hurts him, anything..._inappropriate_, I know where you live."

Lovino paled under his glare. "Sweet Maple, Alfred!" Matthew shrieked, affronted.

"What, Mattie? I'm serious. I don't know what his intentions are, and I don't know if I want to ask."

"Al, please, just-" Matthew began in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah, ok. I'm leaving. Oh my god, what's France gonna say?"

This time Matthew paled. "Don't you dare say _anything _to him."

"Why not?"

"You know very well why not! Mon dieu, Alfred, you know what he'll assume. And...and if you tell him anything I won't make you pancakes. Ever again."

Alfred gasped.

"I'm serious, Al. Don't."

He sighed dramatically again. "_Fine._ Oh, and since I'm the hero, I scheduled an extra meeting tomorrow. Don't forget. And you can tell everyone then! See ya!" Matthew stood up to shut the door behind him.

"Sorry." he winced as he walked back near the couch. "He's...easily excitable..."

Lovino's mouth twitched up into an embarrassed smile.

"So...um..." Matthew felt himself turn pink again.

"Yeah..."

"A-about what Alfred said," he took a step to turn away. "If you don't want to-" He felt Lovino's warm hand grab his as the Italian stood up to gain back some of the height difference. "Lovino?"

"Matthew, will you go out with me?" Lovino said in a rush.

A brilliant smile lit up the Canadian's face. "Yes!" and the Italian's smile mirrored his own as their fingers intertwined.

Matthew's eyes flicked to Lovino's lips for a brief second as Lovino moved a step closer. Was he going to kiss him? Maple, he really wanted him to. Violet eyes locked onto hazel. Lovino was so close he could count his eyelashes. Matthew couldn't breathe, his heart was pounding in his chest and he was sure Lovino could hear it. The Italian looked just as nervous as his eyes fluttered shut. Matthew closed his own eyes and moved the last few centimeters suddenly, causing Lovino to gasp softly as their lips met.

Matthew felt a hesitant hand come to rest on his hip and he moved his own free hand to cup Lovino's cheek. The Italian deepened the kiss as he dropped their clasped hands to tangle his fingers in Matthew's hair. Matthew moved his other hand to Lovino's back, pulling him closer.

When they broke apart for air, Lovino let out a small breathless laugh as he looked down to subconsciously hide his smile.

"Wow," Matthew managed to say, beaming. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy.

"Um...I-I should get going." Lovino said reluctantly. "Feli will wonder where I am."

Matthew nodded. It was later than he thought. "Do you want to come over for breakfast before the meeting?"

"Yeah I-I'd really like that."

"Perfect. It's a date." Matthew smiled softly. He tilted Lovino's chin up gently and kissed the tip of his nose. "See you tomorrow."

OOO

Lovino was harassed by a frantic Feliciano the moment he walked through the door.

"Fratello where have you been? I was so worried when I got here this afternoon and you weren't here and I didn't know where you went and you didn't leave a note or anyth-"

"Feli! Chigi!" Lovino interrupted. "Calm down. I was at Matthew's house."

"Matthew?" Feliciano looked confused. "Oh! Your friend from the meetings!"

"...yeah...wait, this afternoon? Why the hell didn't you get home until this afternoon?" Lovino demanded. How had he forgotten last night?

Feliciano blushed. The potato bastard was going to die. "I...well...Don't worry about it, Lovi! Did you bring him food? The kitchen was a mess, but don't worry, I cleaned it up for you! What did you make? Was it pasta? Is there any left?"

"I made pancakes."

"Pancakes? Are those what Alfred talks about all the time? Ve~ I'd like to try some. But Lovi, why did you make him pancakes? You should have made him some pasta! You're so good at that!"

Lovino flushed. "I...I did something stupid so I was apologizing."

"Ve~ that happens a lot." Feliciano sighed sympathetically.

"Hey!"

"But you usually don't apologize, Fratello."

"Yeah. Well. He probably wouldn't have talked to me again if I didn't a-and then he wouldn't go out with me. Dammit!" he clapped a hand over his mouth. He really needed to learn when to shut up.

Feliciano gasped. "Go out with you? Lovi! Is he your boyfriend?"

"Um...y-yeah I guess he is..." Lovino stuttered. "...my boyfriend..." a tiny smile appeared on his face and quickly disappeared as he was crushed into a hug.

"Ve~! Lovi~! I'm so happy for you~!" Feliciano cried.

Lovino smiled again. "I'm happy too."

**yay happiness! I hope this was decently fluffy, I haven't gotten enough sleep this week...I didn't even know what day it was this morning...  
><strong>

**Coming up next: World Meeting!**

**I can't believe there are only 2 chapters left D:**


	15. Flip Once

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! PANCAKES FOR EVERYONE!**

Chapter 15: Flip Once

Lovino walked, rather than ran, to Matthew's house the second time and was greeted by a smiling Canadian, a shy kiss, and the mouthwatering smell of a delicious breakfast.

Matthew's kitchen table was covered in all sorts of food. There were plates piled high with bacon, eggs, pastries, baguettes, sausages, hash-browns, french toast, and fruit. Two colorful plates were set across from each other with a steaming mug of coffee and a tall glass of orange juice flanking them. A small vase of flowers sat in the middle.

"Wow." was all he managed to say. Great. Really intelligent.

"I...um...I thought maybe you'd want something besides pancakes, and I didn't know what you liked best, so...I kind of...made everything, eh?"

Matthew looked so hopeful and happy, and he was being entirely too nice, and Lovino wasn't used to this and _dammit_, he couldn't think of anything to say. Again. He was getting flustered and he knew that could be disastrous, so after an uncharacteristically carefully thought out pause, he replied, "it looks amazing."

And Matthew's dazzling smile was worth it.

OOO

They walked up to the heavy doors and Matthew stopped, looking nervous. Lovino took his hand and earned a small relieved smile as the Canadian visibly calmed a bit. With a deep breath, the Italian pushed open the door and they walked through together.

A few nations were already there, seated around the long table.

"Good morning, Romano." England greeted. Lovino stopped, waiting for him to continue. Matthew attempted to keep walking towards two chairs near the corner, but his hand was tightly clasped in Lovino's. England looked up again when he didn't get a response.

"Really?" Lovino said incredulously.

"Really what?"

"You aren't going to say hello to Canada?"

"...who?"

"Who?" Lovino started, but Matthew pulled him away.

"Don't worry about it, he doesn't see me much," he said with a blush. It didn't stop Lovino's anger.

The rest of the nations filtered in, most not paying attention to the pair, but the rest that actually said something to Lovino and not to Matthew were making the small Italian more and more flustered.

"Mathieu!" France swooped across the room, throwing his arms around Matthew, who looked mildly uncomfortable with the physical contact. "What are these rumors I hear about you and Romano?"

Matthew shot a glare at Alfred before answering, "oh...um...I-I don't know what you've heard. But we...um...we're..."

"I'm his boyfriend." Lovino said, glaring at the Frenchman in a nonverbal attempt to get him off Matthew.

"Ohonhonhon! Mon petit Mathieu! Have you finally found a lover? Your French roots are coming out, mon cher, we love Italian boys!"

Matthew blushed furiously and Francis tightened his hug.

"S-shut up, bastardo! Leave him alone!" Lovino snapped. In retrospect, it was probably a bad idea as France turned his unwanted attentions on him instead.

"You bloody frog! Quit harassing South Italy!" England called from across the room as Lovino was slapping the Frenchman's hands away in an attempt to fend off his advances.

"But mon amour, he's Mathieu's new lover!"

"Who?"

"Canada!" Lovino said loudly.

"I'm Canada." Matthew whispered unhelpfully.

"Cana...oh! Canada!" England finally came to his realization. "Wait, what?" The room's full attention turned on them.

"It's totally awesome, Iggy!" America announced. "They're really cute!" His last statement caused Hungary to squeal and Austria to roll his eyes.

Prussia laughed in his corner. "Congrats, Birdie! Kesesese!"

"Who are we talking about?" Germany looked from his brother to the group of fighting nations.

"Ve~ Ludwig, we're talking about Lovino's invisible boyfriend!" Feliciano explained excitedly.

"Who?"

"Really? None of you can see him? Chigi!" Lovino asked in a raised voice, getting angrier and angrier.

"I can!" Alfred said. "He's my hat!"

"Someone's a hat?" Spain asked, confused.

"Who can't we see?"

"_Canada_, dammit, he's right here!" Lovino stood up, gesturing to Matthew's chair.

"Oui, mon petit Mathieu. He's inherited my devilishly good looks and wonderful sense of amour!"

"There's no one there."

"That chair is empty, da?" Russia said with a creepy smile.

"Is this a joke?" Japan looked confused.

"No, you idiots!" Lovino yelled, but his voice was drowned out by the sudden arguing of the other countries.

He looked down at Matthew in the chair next to him. He looked sad and scared and was starting to fade a bit, withdrawing into himself as he hunched over somewhat, self-consciously tugging his sleeves over his hands.

He wanted to do something, anything, so Matthew wouldn't feel that way. And apparently arguing was making things worse.

He could do something drastic, but what would the other nations think? Would Alfred kill him? To hell with it, he decided. Lovino grabbed the lapels of Matthew's suit and pulled him up into a searing kiss. The room fell silent.

He released Matthew and the Canadian straightened his back to stand the rest of the way, turning a lovely shade of pink as his eyes were wide in shock.

"Can you see him now?" Lovino demanded.

"Hell yeah!" Alfred said, punching the air as Hungary squealed again. Germany dropped his notebook, France smirked, Feliciano looked happily confused, and the rest of the nations had various stunned looks on their faces.

"We're leaving now." he stated as he tucked his hand into Matthew's and tugged the nearly frozen Canadian towards the door, his angry shade of red turning into a pink of slightly embarrassed self-accomplishment when he saw that Matthew's expression of shock had transformed into a dreamy smile.

OOO

**YOU GUYS**

**DON'T WORRY ABOUT 16 BEING THE LAST CHAPTER**

**I've had enough requests for more Romanada or a sequel, and YamiBaki suggested pizza, so...there will be a sequel called Pizza and I will post chapter 1 the same day I post the last part of Pancakes! **

**I'd love it if y'all would check it out and stay with me :)**

**Continuing with the recipe theme, it'll be about 20 chapters!**


	16. Enjoy With Maple Syrup

Chapter 16: Enjoy With Maple Syrup (Epilogue!)

When Matthew felt Lovino pull him up into the best kiss of his life, all other thoughts flew out of his head. He was sure the shock showed on his face, but he found he couldn't really bring himself to care as his only thoughts were still unfocused and floating somewhere between "that was nice," "holy maple," and "can he do that again?"

He felt Lovino's hand in his and his brain barely registered the fact that they started walking.

Once Matthew had recovered from his shock and drifted partially back to reality from his state of bliss, his brain finally realized Lovino had kissed him in front of the entire conference. And everyone had been able to see him. And somehow, strangely, instead of feeling embarrassed or any of the emotions he would have assumed he'd have felt, he was practically giddy. At this point they had already stepped out of the building.

"Lovino..." he said and the small Italian's grip on his hand tightened slightly as he slowed his pace to look up at Matthew. "I...you..." he tried to form a sentence, gave up, and settled on breaking into another smile. Lovino smiled back and kept leading him from the building.

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked after a moment.

Lovino's step faltered. "I...I don't know. I just started walking."

"and I just followed you." Matthew continued.

"Well...do you want to go over there?" Lovino was pointing at a wooded park.

"Lovino...we can't skip the meeting!"

"Why not?" his tone was almost incredulous.

"Well...we..." he couldn't think of a good enough reason.

"I told them we were leaving. No one stopped us." Lovino stated as they began walking between the trees.

"Well, yeah, they were kind of in shock." Matthew squeaked. "I mean, you kissed me and it was like I just appeared out of nowhere for some of them, eh?"

Lovino gave a small laugh. "Did you see the look on the potato bastard's face?" he laughed again and Matthew couldn't help but join his contagious laughter and soon the two had to stop walking as they collapsed into heaps of giggles under a large oak tree.

When their laughter died down, they arranged themselves into a more comfortable sitting position, Matthew's back against the tree trunk and Lovino between his legs, leaning against his chest.

"Thank you," Matthew said quietly after they had been sitting for a while. "For kissing me. Now they know I exist. I mean, not like that's the only reason I'd want you to, I just...it's nice that they know now? But I like that you kissed me more than that they know, and I...I'd like it even if no one could see me. I mean, I'd rather you...I'd rather be seen by you than by everyone...but now I get both? I-I just didn't mean to sound like I'd rather people see me than you kiss me, especially since that's the only reason they see me...and...that didn't make any sense. I'm sorry. I-I just meant-" Lovino cut him off with a soft kiss.

"Don't worry, I get you." He replied and kissed Matthew again.

The Canadian felt an overwhelming rush of emotions towards the Italian, because Lovino really did _get _him. He understood his nervous ramblings and his quiet expressions. He understood his pancakes. And in that instant, Matthew knew he was completely in love with Lovino.

**The end! Thanks for reading everyone! Hugs and cookies and pancakes for all of you!**

**Chapter 1 of Pizza (the sequel) has been posted too!**


End file.
